Cloven Crystal
The Cloven Crystals are three magical items that resemble an amber cat's eye. The Crystals are critical to releasing Uk'otoa, acting as keys to its confinement. It rewards those who use Crystals to free it with control over water. Description The Cloven Crystal has an amber-yellowish color. It has striations that refract light around it. At one end, there is a pointed oval line carved in about three inches across. With all three crystals deposited, Uk'otoa can be released to rule the Lucidian Ocean once again, just as it had done in ages past. 'Current Locations' * Unknown * Temple of Uk'otoa on Urukaxl (placed by Avantika) * Underwater temple in Gravid Archipelago (placed by Fjord) History Background According to Avantika, Vandran already had a Cloven Crystal when she met him. Avantika and Vandran discovered another Cloven Crystal was being auctioned off in Port Damali. They stalked the collector who bought it to an unknown island and killed him. Avantika absorbed the crystal, causing Uk'otoa's eye to appear in her palm. When Vandran abandoned the quest to release Uk'otoa, he took one Cloven Crystal with him. If Fjord's vision of Vandran absorbing the crystal was accurate, it means Vandran found a way to get the crystal out of his body. He kept it in a hidden compartment in the captain's quarters of the Tide's Breath. Avantika failed to find him or his crystal. She hired the Jagentoth Family from Shadycreek Run to find a crystal and deliver it to Nicodranas. It is unknown how a cloven crystal ended up in a safe house owned by The Gentleman or if The Gentleman is aware what the cloven crystal is. In the subterranean tunnels of the Labenda Swamp, the Mighty Nein found a Cloven Crystal resting in a pool of water. Fjord touched it and immediately entered a dreamlike trance, during which he saw a vision of his mentor, Vandran, standing over a body, thrusting the Crystal into his chest, and summoning the same falchion that Fjord wielded. Fjord also thrust the Cloven Crystal into his chest. After this incident, the falchion appeared to have a Cloven Crystal resting within it. After killing Lorenzo and the Iron Shepherds, the Mighty Nein searched the house for evidence against the Jagentoth Family, who employs the Iron Shepherds. When they turned Lorenzo's Bag of Holding inside out, they found a letter from Avantika. }} Fjord recognized the drawing in the letter as the same orb that he absorbed in the subterranean tunnels of the Labenda Swamp. Captain Avantika reveals that she has a tattoo on her neck that resembles a Cloven Crystal. She also shows Fjord that she has a Cloven Crystal resting in her right palm. Captain Avantika deposited her Cloven Crystal in the Temple of the False Serpent on Urukaxl and is rewarded by Uk'otoa with the power to control water. After escaping the temple, Avantika and Fjord met her quarters. She told him about having known Vandran and that Vandran had the Sword of Fathoms. Avantika saw through Fjord's attempt to lie that he did not know Vandran. She seemed to already know that Vandran was dead, but did not know the location of the shipwreck. She convinced Fjord to show it to her on a map. Avantika said the Cloven Crystal was likely there because Vandran would have kept it with him at all times. After failing to find the third Cloven Crystal in the wreckage of the Tide's Breath whilst exploring the Diver's Grave, Fjord later discovered and absorbed the Cloven Crystal within the lair of Dashilla. His falchion now had two eyes, one in the hilt and one in the pommel. After the Mighty Nein defeat the deep scion and chuul guarding the ruined temple located underwater at the Gravid Archipelago, Fjord deposits one of his Cloven Crystals at the location and is rewarded with the power to control water. Uk'otoa also gifts Fjord a vision of the third and final temple's location. Fjord frees himself from Uk'otoa, throwing the Sword of Fathoms with the last crystal into the lava pools of the Cinderrest Sanctum. The sword sinks and the crystal's fate is unknown. Trivia * According to Avantika, Vandran already had a Cloven Crystal when she met him. This seems to confirm the accuracy of Fjord's vision of Vandran absorbing a Cloven Crystal after killing its previous owner. References Art: Category:Items Category:Magic Items